BLOGS from the KOTLC characters!
by malaynamonkey2004
Summary: Blog posts from Keefe, Fitz, Linh, Tam, Sophie, Dex, and Biana! UPDATES OFTEN
1. Keefe Post 1

**Hey guys! This is a multi-chapter FanFic. So basically it's just all of the KOTLC character's blogs. I am also planning on doing a similar story for my other fandoms and favorite books/movies so stay tuned for that. This is just for fun so I probably will update often though it will be short. And I AM continuing all of my other FF so say thanks. JK but I am continuing :D**

 **Also, please review!**

www . thekeefestershair . com

VIEWS: 1

FOLLOWERS: 1

COMMENTS: 0

Hey, guys. So this is a blog. Duh. My name is Keefe. That one viewer and one follower is definitely not me.

My name is Keefe. Did I say that already? My last name is Sencen. Is that too much? Well, exit because I have a lot more to say.

So I'm Keefe Sencen and I'm 15. My crush is Sophie Elizabeth Foster. Hi, Sophie, if you're reading this. My dad is evil and my mom is stupid.

So there's my life.

Favorite body part: MY HAIR

Here is a picture

[INSERT PICTURE OF KEEFE'S HAIR]

Favorite person: Sophie or ME (that is a hard one)

Best friend: Fitz, Sophie, ME

Frenemies: Dex, Tam, etc

Why start this blog? I am dumb. So I really don't know why but maybe it's because I'm hoping that Sophie will see it and realize how I feel.

Nah. I started it because it's something that me, Sophie, Fitz, Dex, Tam, Biana, and Linh have decided to do: start blogs. We have anonymous usernames to comment on each others' and everything but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to tell.

I would put my username here but even I wouldn't do that.

[SIZE 3 FONT] My username is The Hair.

[NORMAL FONT] Okay, so I don't really know what to talk about. So I'm going to go and find some Q&A's to fill out..

Okay, here we go.

Q: How old are you?

A: 15. But you already know that.

Q: What color is your hair?

A: Blonde. And AWESOME, if that's a color.

Q: Height?

A: Umm… I don't really know. Let me check. OKAY it seems that I'm 5' 9"

Q: Weight?

A: Let me check… Okay, it's 137 pounds. Is that bad?

Q: Girl BFF?

A: Sophie

Q: Boy BFF?

A: Fitz

Q: Crush(es)?

A: Sophie, Linh, Biana, tons of other girls, but mostly Sophie

Q: Do you sing in the shower?

A: Duh, doesn't everybody?

Q: Favorite song?

A: I'm the One (Cause I really am the one)

Q: Describe your day in one word.

A: Boring

Q: 3 fears

A: The Neverseen, my dad, ruining my Hair

Q: Meaning behind my URL

A: I love my Hair

Q: What color underwear are you wearing right now?

A: Green with alicorns

So yeah. I hope you guys liked that. And stay tuned for another post. Whenever I decide to update?

 **Review and comment! Also follow and fave! Thanks so much! WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?**


	2. Fitz Post 1

**Hey, all! Thanks so much to my readers, reviewers, and followers!**

 **Anyways, this is Fitz's first blog post. Oh, and to those of you who are confused, I am planning to do more blog posts of Keefe and the rest of the characters after the initial first post. I'm not just doing one post per character and that's it :D**

 **Also, we need a moment of self-advertising :D Please view MY own blogs :D I have a reading one, writing one, and a very fun random blog that I update very frequently. To fin those, check my profile and click the links! Thanks so much! SHARE THE BLOGS AND BECOME A PART OF MY PERSONAL BLOG SQUAD!**

 **Anyways, moving on. :D WE HAVE FITZ!**

www . thegreatfitzvacker . com

VIEWS: 54

FOLLOWERS: 6

COMMENTS: 4

So yay! I'm here, live and in person for you all… no, that's a lie. I'm not in person but you know, let's just imagine.

Here's a picture of me:

[INSERT PICTURE OF FITZ SMILING SO DAZZLINGLY THAT IT MAKES GIRLS SWOON]

My name is Fitzroy Vacker. Not going to tell you my middle name because that's too personal. I have like 50 more views than my supposed BFF, Keefe Sencen, and trust me, those views aren't all mine. Only one of them is. And that was to see what my blog looked like.

So basically, I'm better than Keefe. TAKE THAT, KEEFE, if you happen to be reading this. Anyways, I am cool. I am better.

But I'm not a cocky person.

So anyways, welcome to my blog. Hi.

ABOUT ME:

I am 16 years old. I have teal eyes and brown hair, but you already know that from the picture. My friends are Keefe Sencen, as aforesaid, Linh and Tam Song, Dex Dizznee, Biana Vacker (yes, she's my sister, but I'm going to count her because I am so popular), and best of all, Sophie Vacker.

Keefe thinks that he is going to win Sophie over. But he is NOT. I am. And y'all know it.

So this writing style is not like me. But hey, it's a blog and I'm a random elf somewhere… wait, no, you guys all know who Fitz Vacker is. But you know, I'm free to change my personality over the Internet… So there.

Anyways, if you guys KNOW that I am much better for Sophie, comment down below #SOPHITZFOREVER, and I will personally give you all a shoutout in my next post.

If you guys don't agree with me and you think Keefe or even DEX is better for Sophie, leave now.

No, actually don't. I need my views to stay in the lead. But you know, I will always resent you for not being part of the Sophitz squad. [INSERT ANGRY FACE EMOJI]

Anyways, I have a challenge for you all. SHARE THIS BLOG WITH THREE SOPHITZ SHIPPERS AND ASK FOR THEM TO DO THE SAME. Actually, I don't even care anymore if they are Sophitz shippers or not. I need all the readers I can get.

If you can't already tell, my friends and I are in a huge competition to see who can get the most viewers on their blogs after one week. So it had better be me.

Anyways, I'm leaving. But don't forget to share and comment #SOPHITZFOREVER.

FITZ VACKER

PS I'm still me. Just because I may sound different doesn't mean anything.

 **SO that's it! Review, follow, fave, share, and check out my blogs! Also, please comment who I should do next! (WE HAVE DEX, TAM, LINH, BIANA, AND SOPHIE)**


	3. Dex Post 1

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Today we have Dex's blog post. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I got a TON of views yesterday on my blogs and I'm not sure if that was you guys or just a fluke, but if it was any of you, I thank you WITH ALL OF MY HEART. Please view my blogs if you haven't already and be sure to comment! Thanks again! (Find the links on my profile :D)**

 **Okay, here we go!**

www . dexthetech . com

VIEWS: 120

FOLLOWERS: 6

COMMENTS: 10

Haha, my first day and I'm already beating Fitz and Keefe!

Anyways, hi. My name is Dexter Dizznee… I am not going to share my age because that is WAY too personal. I'm a Technopath, as much as I hate it, and I love to invent things. I am very "talented" if you ask my friends.

Speaking of which, my friends are Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Linh, Tam, and Biana. Oh, and I can't forget my girlfriend, Dina. She's wicked cool.

So I don't really know what to say here. So I'm going to dexribe myself. You get it? DEXribe?

Anyways, I have strawberry blonde hair and I'm "cute," according to Sophie and Biana. I'm technically not supposed to know that but I was eavesdropping on Sophie and Biana one day… Not my fault. I was… okay, yeah, it was my fault. But it was worth it.

Oh, yeah, here's a picture of me.

[INSERT PICTURE OF CUTE DEX]

So what else? Well…

This blog is going to be about me and my life, however interesting or boring it may be. Just letting you know, this isn't the best place for girly-girls to be, unless you like learning about technopath-y stuff. You should probably already know that from my URL.a

So I know this was short but it's late. I promise to update soon.

Bye!

(I know, so cringey.. Or cheesy)

DEX

 **So thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Go check out my blogs RIGHT NOW. Well, actually, after you comment who you want to see next (we have Linh, Tam, Biana, and Sophie!)**


	4. Tam Post 1

**So I decided to do Tam next so that I could have all of the boys together. That idea was suggested by ChickenLuv8! Thanks!**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers!**

www . bangsboy . com

VIEWS: 291

FOLLOWERS: 6

COMMENTS: 21

Hey, all. My name is Tam Song. I have a twin sister named Linh. I don't need to say her last name because that's obvious, seeing as she is my twin.

So my URL is bangsboy . com because Keefe Sencen changed it in the middle of the night yesterday and I cannot figure out how to change it. I suppose I should ask Dex or something, but I will later. Besides, thanks to Keefe, I have the most views out of all of you.

Anyways, my original URL was www . tamsong . com. I mean, how simple can it be to type in just my name when looking for me? Maybe I'll even show up on Google.

Anyways, so I love to dye my hair. It's silver and metallic, so…

Here is a picture:

[INSERT PICTURE OF TAM'S FACE, SHOWING HIS AWESOME HAIR]

Linh also dyes her hair but nobody cares about that because this blog is all about me.

So it's basically an online diary that everyone who wants to can read. Which is kind of scary. I'm a Shade, meaning I've always been a quiet and secretive person, and putting out my personal diary in the world is a little nervewracking.

Who can feel for me?

You know you can. Because all of you bloggers out there know it's true.

So… I have no idea what to talk about. So let's do one of those fill-in-the-blank-things that Keefe did.

But MUCH shorter. The reason Keefe got the least views was because his post was long and boring. Oh, and the one view he got when you last checked… that was either you or him.

So… here we go.

Q: Full name?

A: Tam Song. I legit just said that

Q: Age

A: Nah, not a good idea. Live with it guys. I'm already telling y'all my secrets.

Q: Crush

A: I hope she doesn't see this but here goes Biana Vacker

Q: Friends

A: Linh (she's a friend), Biana, Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Dex… I don't remember anyone else at the moment. Oh, and because I'm the nicest person in the world, go check out their blogs. I'll leave the links here.

[INSERT LINKS OF ALL THE BLOGS]

Q: Secret

A: Eh. You'll find out soon enough.

So that was it. I hope you enjoyed reading this.

I'm Tam and I'm closing out.

 **So that's it! Go check out my blogs, found linked in my profile!**

 **Oh, and recently, someone commented on my "HOW TO USE FANFICTION" thing and they said it wasn't a real story so I had to take it down. Ummm… I'm going to talk to the administrators of the website about that and find the facts, but you might not see it on here anymore within a few weeks, which is why you should DEFINITELY visit my blogs and find it.**

 **Oh, and I plan to start a Wattpad. I'll keep y'all updated :D**


	5. Biana Post 1

**I've been thinking. I was gonna do Sophie next but I decided to do her last instead, as she is probably the one you all want to see. So instead I decided to do Biana's post :D**

 **Which means that Linh is next and then lastly, Sophie.**

 **Yay!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers!**

 **Oh, and Darling01, I'm not sure if you saw yet but I fixed the URLs by adding the URL next to the links… I'm not sure if the links work or not. Thanks for letting me know!**

www . beautifulbiana . com

VIEWS: 481

FOLLOWERS: 6

COMMENTS: 27

Hey-O! Welcome to my blog!

My name is Biana Vacker. I'm 13 years old. What else am I supposed to say here?

Umm, my blog is basically going to be a compilation of my best and favorite beauty and life hacks, and how to be yourself and let both your inner and outer beauty shine.

So yeah. If you're a dude, I would suggest for you to skedaddle unless you want to read about girly stuff.

So I can't believe I'm beating all the boys for most views. I legit just started this blog and I already have 481 views. It's kind of funny how most of us have exactly six followers. I legit need more… I am going to beat the boys.

Oh, what am I talking about? Well, my friends and I are having this blogging competition for who can get the most views, commenters, followers, and readers. So far, I'm winning and that's great, but I'm sure in the end, Sophie will win it all. She is Sophie Foster, after all.

The strange thing is, I'm not even jealous or mad about it. But still, may the best blogger win.

What does my name mean? It legit means 'White' though some people say it means 'Fair.'

I'm a Vanisher, meaning I can blink in and out of sight whenever I feel like it. Or I will be. I am learning to control my ability.

Who are my love interests? Well, here goes. Keefe, Tam, Dex, if you're reading this, you should be honored. Especially my Keefey. Oh, and I'm kind of glad I could tell y'all this way, instead of having to say this out loud.

Umm, my friends are…

*Sophie Foster. I'm proud to say that she's one of my best friends.

*Dexter Dizznee. Wow, Dex, you have come a long way if you are legit one of my friends.

*Keefe Sencen. You will always be my friend, even if you never become something more.

*Tam Song. Wow, your powers are _sexy_. By powers, I mean being a Shade. It's pretty hot.

*Linh Song. You're so pretty and I wish I could be more like you: kind and amazing.

*Fitz Vacker. You're my brother but you legit count as a friend now, as hard as that is to say.

*Jensi Babblos. You're pretty cool, and even if you never see this, you're one of my friends :D

Okay, so those are my close friends that I can think of. Maruca, if you're reading this, you aren't my friend until you tell me that you can accept my friendship with Sophie. Until then, you're not on the list.

So that's it! Please comment, follow, and READ READ READ!

Biana

 **Linh is next guys! Legit, follow and comment! (And don't forget to favorite) :D**


	6. Linh Post 1

**Hey, guys! Today we have Linh and tomorrow (or whenever I update next) will be the last post, done by Sophie, of course.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the reviewers! And readers :D**

 **And awesome people.**

www . linhsong . com

VIEWS: 819

FOLLOWERS: 7

COMMENTS: 36

Wow, thanks so much, guys, for actually viewing this blog!

I haven't checked yet but I think that number is even bigger than everyone else's!

Anyways, for those of you who did not check out my profile, which you can see linked in the sidebar on the right…

Hi, I'm Linh. I have a twin brother named Tam. He also has a blog, which I have left linked for you all at the footer of this blog. I'm the same age as Tam, obviously, but I won't be sharing that age. I'm not sure if Tam did or not but if he did, yay, he saved me some work.

So I'm going to tell you about my life.

Of course, I'm a twin, which means that my family and I have been shamed my whole life. I don't really understand the prejudice against twins and triplets… I mean, it's not our fault we have some siblings that were born on the same day as us. Frankly, I don't think it's very fair, but you know… okay.

Um, my ability. I'm a Hydrokinetic, which means I can control water. Or I can control it now. Back then, my powers were still new, so I was labeled "The Girl of Many Floods" after flooding many places. The worst event caused by me was when I accidentally flooded Atlantis. I didn't mean to but it just happened. Because of it, I was sent to Exellium and Tam decided to come with me.

So yeah. Then we met Sophie Foster and her friends and now I'm here, after a long history of terrible events.

I have black hair, but I melted my registry pendant and dyed the tips silver. It's to remember what happens when I lose control. Tam did the same, only he dyed his hair as a symbol of rebellion.

Here's a picture of me:

[INSERT PICTURE OF LINH]

Okay, all of my friends have been saying that I should say who my "crush" is. I don't think I should. That's a private matter.

But for those of you who really want to know…

I like Fitz Vacker.

And Fitz, if you're reading this, I think you already know.

I mean, I think I'm pretty obvious without meaning to.

But I can live with the fact that you don't like me. If you don't. I won't be angry. Sure, a little hurt, but I'll survive.

And if you're not Fitz, you shouldn't have read that.

So anyway, please follow. And comment. And read more. I plan to write a lot of random things here, so…

Thanks!

Linh

 **So that's it! And for those of you who caught on with the 'legit' thing, 'legit' is legit my favorite word and I guess I subconsciously put it a lot into Biana's post… hahahahahaha. Thanks for reading and please review, follow, and fave! And get ready for Sophie next :D**


	7. Sophie Post 1

**I was on vacation so I haven't updated in a while! Sorry! Also, I started another story that is supposed to be a one-shot but might become something more if you guys want it.**

 **It's called, "Sophie I've Loved You For Forever"**

 **So yeah**

 **Okay, this is Sophie's post!**

www . sophiefoster . com

VIEWS: 1303

FOLLOWERS: 15

COMMENTS: 43

Hey, all.

I'm Sophie Foster. I'm sure most of you already know who I am but here's a picture just in case.

[INSERT PICTURE OF SOPHIE]

I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I am the only elf to have brown eyes but I won't explain why because that will take forever.

Um, I don't really know what else to say..

Um, I have a pet imp named Iggy who's adorable and currently a teal color now… I asked Dex to dye his hair for reasons best kept to myself… teal is my favorite color, okay? Don't judge.

I just applied for my Matchmaker Scroll! Yay? Biana is going to be so angry when she reads this but I'm not that into it. I mean, can't we all just _wait_? Why do we need to decide our futures so quickly?

Anyways, there's really only one person who I want on there…

COMMENT if you think you know who it is.

So.

I'm going to say bye.

Oh yeah. I've been reading FF and I have a list of my favorite users so you should go check them out because they are awesome!

malaynamonkey2004

TEAM SOPHIE

BlackSwanGirl

ProjectMoonlark101

Booksarecoolandnerdsrule

awesomepossum12

bookboysarebetter

Project Moonlark

KOTLC 1 Fan

twinkletoestbh

sophieelisabeth

ChickenLuv8

TheGreatSophieVacker

AngelFox997

Waves-Of-Writing

Darling01

Kelphead

thelittlepurplepuffball

DustBunny

Why not

Sts96

keeper-fan-to-the-max

Aria Ren Blair

TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies

booksaremylife

Smiles

Leah

searchfanfic

SilentSilver11

mkjs

Awesomeness

OMG

Ellie

AlwaysTrustSoKeefe

FloraleafKeyes

Red Roses1000

Mystery1224

Keeperofolympus

Sillylilly765

Oceanswan

Jencupcakes

iDragonSpyro

Springgirl

The meow gang

Bookworm90815

booklover1611

koko

musicalkittycat

lulupaul

DustBunnyFromTheLostCities

Junebug93472

SilverMoonlark

GlitteryIcecream

ProjectMoonlark1

SparklyAlicorns

I'm so confoozed

Anonymous

.resort

HeartKeeper

A Random Guest

Sofitz

SparkleyWings

holdontoKOTLC

Kotlc-teamfitzphie

Chipperkeeperfan

BookMagus

JustAPerson

SOPHITZ LOVER

dear universe

lolo

Sophitz forever

Goldenfriend

Biana Vacker

Biana Song

TinyAlicorn

alichesswondr88

Keeperofthelostcities22

Cress070

SkyBlue22

Haven-Field06

fpfhfa

EmmeAven

BuddingWriter101

sophitzforlife

Sophie

Awesomenes

Keeper4ever

PeriwinkleLuv9

Cat Burglars

Sophitz and Fost

Banna

KeeperFan

titanium2527

BookFanatic

Falcrow

lol

PeterPanGuy04

Cookiecrum

FictionalBoyz

Ramya

Joanna

Teddyis

Hi

Moonlark 210

Sorcieres de la Neige

Xenaorozco2010

morganna12

So that's it!

Sophie

 **So if I forgot anybody please comment and I'll be sure to add you. Basically, I was looking through all of my reviews on everything and I was just so overwhelmed with everyone's support that I felt I had to shoutout all of you! That took FOREVER! I just went through every single one of my reviewers and added you to the list. If I spelled your username wrong or if I accidentally forgot you, please comment letting me know and I'll be sure to change it! Thanks for all the support!**

 **MALAYNAMONKEY2004**


	8. Keefe Post 2

**Hola! We have Keefe's second post… :D**

www . thekeefstershair . com

VIEWS: 1691

FOLLOWERS: 19

COMMENTS: 55

See? I knew I would catch up to everyone else! Right now I have even more views than Sophie so there.

Anyways, hi.

I'm back! I know I promised to update a lot, but I lied.

You should learn that I lie a lot. About a lot of things.

What can I say? I was busy, okay? Don't judge me or my blog. Because I'm trying.

ANYWAYS, today I'm reacting to everyone else's blogs and their first posts. Because that is the theme that Sophie and Fitz decided on. Yeah, of course, it had to be Sophie and FITZ. Not Sophie and KEEFE.

*SIGH*

Anyways, everyone's second post has to be a reaction to everyone's blogs… so let's go.

KEEFE: AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME BEST BLOG EVER

KEEFE RATING: 10/10

FITZ: What is that picture? Um, where am I? Why am I only mentioned in words? AND I HAVE ABOUT 1500 MORE VIEWS THAN YOU NOW FITZ SO I AM STILL BETTER YOU AND YOU FAILED SO THERE. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ("OH I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN KEEFE.") DREAM ON SUCKER AND YOU ARE VERY BOASTFUL AND THAT MAKES ME BETTER BECAUSE I NEVER BRAG UNLESS I ACTUALLY NEED TO (WHICH IS ALL THE TIME) And did you really say that YOU have more chances with Sophie than me? WHO HAD WINDOW SLEEPOVERS HUH? WHO HAD DEEP TALKS AND WHO HAS BEEN THE BEST FRIEND EVER?

ME

Anyways, I can't read any more of that crap. I MEAN junk. I will refrain from swearing here as much as I can.

FITZ RATING: 1/10 (You get a point because you're still my best friend, Fitz say thanks)

DEX: Um, DEXribe? REALLY? CRINGE ALERT. But I must admit, that's the best picture I've seen of you, Dex. Just kidding. And yes very cringey.  
DEX RATING: 4/10

TAM: YESSSS BANGS BOY IS LIFE THANKS, TAM. I do know how to fix that but why would I want to? That picture is kind of horrible. I MEAN, WHY DO YOU WANT SILVER HAIR? AND WHY ARE YOU SUCH A COPYCAT? THAT Q&A IDEA WAS ALL MINE I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS

TAM RATING: 3/10

BIANA: Ugh, beauty. Good theme, hmmm… Stop bragging, Biana, I have way more than you now. Oh, and um… thanks for liking me? Biana, I hate to say this, but you're like my little sister. Please don't kill me in my sleep now. I would like to just stay friends…

BIANA RATING: 7/10

LINH: That picture… GODDESS. Wow. I promise I won't tell Fitz. Pinky swear *FINGERS CROSSED BEHIND BACK* Okay, I followed :D

LINH RATING: 8/10

SOPHIE: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHOUTOUT? SOPHIEEEEEEEEEEE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE AND I KNOW WHO THAT ONE PERSON IS (IT IS ME) THANKS SOPH

SOPHIE RATING: 9.99999999999999999999999/10 (BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW AWESOME IT IS, NOTHING IS AS GOOD AS MINE :D)

So yeah. Updates next time.

COMMENT PLEASE :D

KEEFE

(Does anyone know what emojis are? Are they cool?)

 **Please review :D**


	9. Fitz Post 2

**I'm baaacckkk! School started two weeks ago so I haven't been on FF anymore. But I will be updating at least one story every weekend and if I have time, then I'll update during the week too :D**

 **Anyways, today we have Fitz's second post.**

www . thegreatfitzvacker . com

VIEWS: 2188

FOLLOWERS: 20

COMMENTS: 65

Hey peeps. Fitz here again.

So our new theme or subject for our second blog post is to react to everyone else's blogs and give a rating. I mean, we're all friends but this _is_ a contest so…

Keefe, first I would like to say that I beating you by a lot. I'm in the two-thousands so… stop bragging.

Okay, let's get on with this.

Keefe:

-RATING: 6/10

-COMMENT: Bruh, your rating CANNOT be a ten because who says that they like a girl on their blog for the whole world to read? Especially when that girl is MINE! Have you even taken a PEEK at _Sophitz Forever_ by malaynamonkey2004? SHE knows it! SOPHITZ SOPHITZ SOPHITZ. Yah, dude, suck it up and give her up.

Dex:

-RATING: 4/10

-COMMENT: Dex, nobody wants to read about your techy life. Nobody cares about techy stuff unless you're a TECHNOPATH. Geez. And why were you eavesdropping on Sophie and Biana? Unless of course… YOU LIKE ONE OF THEM? Please say it's not my sister. Also, please say it's not Sophie… UGHHH DEX I HATE YOU SO MUCH

-NEW AND IMPROVED RATING: 2/10

Tam:

-RATING: 8/10

-COMMENT: Yes, Keefe, Tam got a higher rating than you. That's because his blog is GENUINE and cool. Ish. But Tam, not cool, man. You don't copy an idea from Keefe. Because he will murder you in your sleep. Trust me. Ooh, I know the secret…

I think.

Biana:

-RATING: 7/10

-COMMENT: Yes, Keefe, my SISTER got a higher rating than you. Biana, I'm a dude so I want to skedaddle as you put it but I can't so… Imma think about this from a girl's point of view. Ewww you like KEEFE? And TAM? AND DEX? BIANA YOU ARE SERIOUSLY BOY CRAZY NOW LEMME LEAVE SO I CAN GO BARF Aww, thanks I'm a FRIEND!

Linh:

-RATING: 7/10

-COMMENT: How did you put in a sidebar? Oh, and WOWOWOWOWOW. WOW. Wow. You like me? Wow. What can I say? Let's talk about this after I finish this… This just got awkward really fast.

Sophie:

-RATING: 9/10

-COMMENT: Shouting everybody out is such a cool idea. But unlike Keefe I'm not going to steal it so don't worry. And who is that one person?

Okay, so yeah. Bye.

Fitz Vacker ~~~~~

 **Please review! Thx!**


	10. Dex Post 2

**I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER BUT HERE I AM AND I AM SO SORRY**

 **Okay, before I start lemme just say that the amount of views I have gotten on this story is truly amazing and I want to say thank you.**

 **I ALSO WANTED TO ANNOUNCE THAT I HAVE A WATTPAD THAT I AM ACTUALLY PUBLISHING STORIES ON (Mainly ones from here are being copied over) I am also going to be posting ORIGINAL stories. FIND ME AT malaynamonkey2004**

 **Thanks!**

www . dexthetech . com

VIEWS: 2817

FOLLOWERS: 20

COMMENTS: 74

So I'm actually doing pretty good. For me. I think I may be beating everyone at views so that's pretty cool.

I've gotten a pretty large amount of comments, so thanks dudes.

So I have to review everyone else's blogs. Great.

KEEFE

I actually think your blog is pretty cool. It's kind of funny. I mean, I cannot believe I'm saying this but it's something I would actually read during my free time. So kudos to you.

FITZ

Your blog is not you at all, dude. I think the point is to talk about your life and who you are. And your online personality is weirder than your real life one. And also, way to be blunt. You're really really really stupid because you just shared a whole bunch of personal facts about yourself with the world basically and now someone can come find you and kill you in your sleep. Just saying. Be safe on the 'net, bro.

TAM

I like the Q&A though Keefe's was a lot more interesting. That picture of you is goals though. I think your blog is relatively okay and I would love to see more.

WHY AM I SO NICE TODAY?

BIANA

Yours is really girlified and pink and not really for me but I pretty much love the way you're so great with words. You really know how to pull people in and make them want to read more. I think you did a pretty great job.

WHY IS MY FACE SO RED RIGHT NOW?

WHY DID I JUST ADMIT THAT ON THE INTERNET?

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?

Sorry for the rant.

LINH  
Wow. You like Fitz? WHY DOES EVERYBODY LIKE FITZ? Anyways, I like your blog. It's very you and I think it's pretty unique and interesting and I think it's something that could become really popular.

SOPHIE  
Wow. Sophie. What can I even say? Of course yours is amazing and it's so you. I love how you made it feel so TRUE and I love all of the TAGS. That was really sweet.

So that's it. Thanks for reading guys. Until next time,

DDEEXX

 **R &R**


	11. Tam Post 2

**Yay Tam!**

 **Come find me on Wattpad! (same username)**

www . bangboy . com

VIEWS: 4030

FOLLOWERS: 26

COMMENTS: 87

So I'm back. And honestly, I don't feel like blogging but it's been FOREVER since I last did so… I guess I have to.

Welcome to my second post.

I'm supposed to be reacting to everyone's first posts so here goes.

FITZ: Okay, your blog is kind of weird. I mean, it doesn't sound like you at all. Are you deliberately trying to be someone else? But I do like it if it's the new you.

DEX: Your blog is cool but I don't really understand it… I'm not a Technopath so I think your blog is geared towards them (hah, get it "GEARED?") What it's funny..

KEEFE: Your blog is hilarious and keep up the good work. Even if you did change my address. Dex will fix it if it doesn't get as many views. I swear to you he will.

BIANA: WOW your blog is amazing. Maybe a little too PINK and GIRLY but you're a girl, so hey, why not be who you want to be? I really like the tips about how to dye your hair because I'm thinking of redoing mine as my bangs are getting too long…

LINH: Way to go, sis. You got more views than Keefe. And Dex. And Fitz… and me *INSERT ANGRY EMOJI HERE* Anyways I like the honesty of your blog and the blue is really aesthetically pleasing.

SOPHIE: What can I say except I obviously like your blog? You do really well in everything so why not blogging? Of course you get the most views out of any of us.. Though I may be catching up :D

So that's it. Hope you enjoyed and until next time…

XX TAM SONG XX

 **Hope you enjoyed and you can probably expect more updates depending on the amount of reviews I get!**


	12. Biana Post 2

**GUYS I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS BUT I AM BACK**

 **YAYAYAY**

 **I'm so sorry for dropping off the ends of the earth but I didn't have any time and I've been writing my own stuff and high school is intense and yeah, now I'm just making up excuses.**

 **BUT I AM BACK NOW**

 **And no, I have not read either Nightfall or Flashback and for that I am so sorry and I am trying to get to it now**

 **But feel free to tell me spoilers**

 **Okay, so all of the stats that you see (like the views, comments, and followers) on the fake blogs are real stats from the story and I cannot believe how many views and comments I've gotten despite having now updated. Thank you so much.**

 **Okay let's get started**

.com

VIEWS: 7795

FOLLOWERS: 37  
COMMENTS: 117

I'M BAAACKKK

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE LOVE I'VE RECEIVED

Since starting this blog, I have never been so happy. I never thought I would receive this many views and comments and whatnot. Thank you so much!

So today I'm going to show you all of my favorite beauty gurus! Please go check them out because it would mean a lot to me and them. Actually, what do you guys think of me starting my own beauty line?

I don't know. Comment down below if you would buy it.

ANYWAYS LET'S GET STARTED

I ABSOLUTELY LOVE JAMES CHARLES

Yes I totally understand that a lot of people love him or don't love him but I'm a part of the former group and I love him so much. His techniques are so helpful though his tutorials seem to be impossible for people like Sophie to follow (sorry, Soph, it's true). However, I find it easy enough to follow and would recommend for you to follow him!

2\. GO FOLLOW BETHANY MOTA

Not only is she a beauty guru, she's does a lot of other stuff, such as shopping for stuff, truying on cheap clothing to compare them to good quality stuff, and is all about fashion and makeup (everything that Sophie hates :D)

3\. ZOELLA  
YAYAY I love her so much! She's such an inspiring person.

I would go on but halfway through, I've realized that this is boring and nobody really wants to read this…

SO MOVING ON

So apparently I'm supposed to be reacting to everyone else's blogs so here goes.

KEEFE: Well, Keefe, I guess your blog shows your personality *lowkey can't be mean to the guy I like*

Wait I just read your review of mine

*LEAVES TO GO CRY*

Thanks Keefe

Love ya like a brother

And I still have more followers than you

1/10

FITZ: Big bro, way to be obvious. I mean, maybe you have a larger chance than Keefe and I would love for Sophie to be my sister (YAY! SOPHIE! *I sound like Silveny now*) but you don't need to proclaim it to the world. Just be a man and tell her.

AND YES FITZ BOYS ARE LIFE I'M SORRY YOU'RE NOT ONE (YOU ARE A WIMP)

6/10

DEX: AWW DEX YOUR BLOG IS SO CUTE LOOK AT THAT PROFILE PICTURE SQUEEEE YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE

10/10

TAM: Well, Tam, I love your URL, not gonna lie. Even if that means agreeing with SOMEBODY with UGLY blonde hair. AND THAT PICTURE OF YOU NOT GONNA LIE IT'S LOWKEY CUTE

9/10

LINH: Wow Linh your blog is SO pretty and I love how aesthetically pleasing it is. We should totally do a collab!

10/10

OMG NEW THEME IDEA (SOPHIE AND FITZ LISTEN UP) WE SHOULD DO PARTNER POSTS NEXT TIME

ANYWAYS

SOPHIE: BESTIE, I LOVE IT

HOWEVER, I cannot BELIEVE that you applied for your MATCHMAKER SCROLLS without TELLING me or TAKING me. I can't believe it.

And also we all totally know who it is. We're not that dumb (except my big bro might be)

SO YAY

I finished. I know it sucked but you know what I don't really care. I can do whatever I want to.

YAY

BIANA XX

 **So I know that was horrible (I haven't written anything so… bad in forever but I figured I might as well post it anyway because whatever)**

 **YAY**

 **malaynamonkey2004**


End file.
